


He's Perfect.

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: Trevor is getting ready for a date with Aleks.





	He's Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: "You can't wear sweatpants on a first date."

Agreeing to a date in the first place was already a lot in Trevor’s book. It was Aleks after all, and he didn’t know what to expect. Sure, the two were already casual boyfriends and a date shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but Trevor wasn’t good at being cheesy, and signs pointed that Aleks wasn’t either, and to Trevor’s knowledge that was what dates were about.

When Aleks asked him out, he did not expect for his boyfriend to also ask him to pick him up. He just decided he shouldn’t think much of it and agreed.

Getting ready for the date was way harder than Trevor would’ve liked to admit, going through his whole closet twice only to decide what to wear. He felt like that girl from those cliché teenage movies. He always thought that the scenes were very inaccurate. Until now, of course. Now he felt it on his own skin.

“Dude, just dress how you would normally, Aleks won’t mind and you know it.” James’ voice came through the speakers from his phone. He was in distress and did not know who else to call, so James it was.

“Yeah, but what if it’s fancy?” Trevor complained.

“Come on, man. We’re talking about Aleks here. Do you really think he’s going to take you to some extra fancy restaurant? The fanciest he would ever get is Olive Garden and that says a lot.”

Trevor sighed loudly through his nose and rubbed his face. “Hawaiian button up and black jeans, then?”

“You know it, dude.”

Trevor picked up his phone. “Thanks, man. I owe you.”

“Just don’t give me any details about how this goes and we’re even.”

Trevor laughed. “Deal. See you tomorrow, night.” And with that, he hung up.

He noticed a text from Aleks.

‘hey uh can u like be late 10-15 mins? I have smth to finish.’

Huh.

'yea sure. ill see you then.’

He was tempted to send a heart emoji as well, but… Were they really at that level?

So Trevor took his time to get ready, not really bothering much with his hair, then finally leaving for Aleks.

He rung the bell at Aleks’ door once and got no answer. Trevor furrowed his brows in confusion before ringing it again. This time he heard loud shuffling and Aleks cursing, and that for some reason worried Trevor.

That was until Aleks opened the door.

“I’m so sorry, I had my headphones on and—”

“Are you for real?” Trevor interrupted him after seeing how Aleks was dressed. “You can’t… Oh my god. You can’t wear sweatpants on the first date.”

“Why not?” Aleks raised a brow.

“Because—” Trevor stopped himself and shook his head. “You know what? Doesn’t matter. So, where are we going?”

“I was just thinking we can go grab something from Chick-fil-A, then come back here and play GMod or something.” Aleks shrugged.

Trevor didn’t realize how tense he was until his whole body relaxed, letting out a small laugh before pulling Aleks in for a quick kiss. “God, I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. I wouldn’t have been able to bear the awkwardness of some cheesy restaurant date.”

“Ew, no way I’d do that to you.” Aleks chuckled.

——

'hey james i know it’s like 3 AM but me and aleks just grabbed some food from Chick-fil-A and played video games, so no awkward dinner. also had hot homo sex. thanks again for the help, man!’

-at 7:43 am-

'trevor what the fuck dude’

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: ohoneyno.


End file.
